vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Acnologia
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Acnologia (アクノロギア Akunorogia), also known by the name The Black Dragon (黒龍, Kokuryū), and fearsomely reputed as The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, is a cataclysmically powerful human being that can take the form of a Dragon that assaulted the Fairy Tail Mages on Tenrou Island in the Year X784. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C | At least High 6-C, likely higher | At least High 6-C, likely higher '''| '''High 6-B Name: Acnologia Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: More than 400 years old Classification: Human Dragon Slayer (originally), Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Dragon Slayer Magic, Energy Projection (In the form of Breath Attack), Flight, Transformation, Possible Immortality (Type 1), Magic Resistance and Absorption (Was unaffected by any magic attacks and can easily consume them. He can also drain magic from his opponent), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by Future Rogue's mind control), and Mind Reading (Cobra was unable to read his mind), Soul Absorption (Absorbed the souls of many dragons by using his Dragon Slayer Magic) | Same as before | Same as before, along with Time Magic (After devouring the Ravines of Time, Acnologia can use Time Magic), Space-Time Manipulation (Was able to punch and eat his way through a separated dimension), Can send opponents to another dimension (Transported the seven Dragon Slayers into his world within the time dimension) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level via power-scaling (Casually killed God Serena. Was commented by August and Irene to have an "immense power") | At least Large Island level, likely higher (August said that Zeref would need the Fairy Heart to may be able to fight Acnologia. Killed a weakened Igneel while holding back) | At least Large Island level, likely higher (Achieved an overall boost in power after absorbing the Ravines of time. Overpowered the seven Dragon Slayers with minimal effort) | Large Country level (Equal to, if not superior to Etherion after absorbing the Ravines of Time) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Attacked God Serena before, August, Jacob or anyone could even react) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher Lifting Strength: At least Class M | Class G | Class G | Class G Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class (Ripped right through Serena's abdomen in one swipe with his bare hand alone) | At least Large Island Class, likely higher (Ripped off half of Igneel's torso) | At least Large Island Class, likely higher | Large Country Class Durability: At least Large Island level via power-scaling (Completely unharmed after receiving two consecutive attacks from Irene) | At least Large Island level, likely higher (Took a direct powerful roar from Igneel and emerged completely unscathed) | At least Large Island level, likely higher (Easily tanked attacks from several Dragon Slayers powered up by Wendy without receiving damage) | Large Country level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with attacks. | Extended melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with attacks. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with attacks. | Extended melee range. Thousands of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Hundreds of years of experience in battles. Weaknesses: Acnologia is highly arrogant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): As one of the first humans who entered the Dragon King Festival, Acnologia was also among the first Dragon Slayers brought into existence. Over time, however, as he slew many Dragons, he himself was, eventually, turned into a Dragon due to the extensive overuse of his Lost Magic. While it is currently unknown exactly which element Acnologia employs in his casting of Dragon Slayer Magic, it grants him the ability to reap the very souls of Dragons, leaving them in a half-dead state. *'Dragon's Roar:' Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Acnologia can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his respective element into a massive breath attack. While, as mentioned, which element Acnologia employs is currently unknown, said blast, while he was a Dragon, was potent enough to "completely eradicate" the entirety of Tenrou Island and imprint a giant crater into the ocean. Transformation: Acnologia, contrary to the legends surrounding him, did not entirely become a Dragon and has retained the ability to enter and exit his extremely powerful Dragon Form at free will. *'Flight:' As a Dragon, Acnologia possesses the ability to fly, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him. *'Enhanced Durability:' Acnologia, while a Dragon, is capable of shrugging off attacks from extremely powerful Mages like Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, and Mirajane Strauss, as well as from Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell, the latter three using their Dragon Slayer Magics, all their Magics having absolutely no effect on the Black Dragon. Later on, it is shown how even other Dragons of Igneel's caliber have high difficulty harming Acnologia in any noteworthy way, him taking the full force of Igneel's massive fire breath attack and emerging unscathed as if nothing happened. *'Enhanced Strength:' Given his immense size, Acnologia, in Dragon form, is easily capable of reducing a substantially sized area to rubble by simply landing on top of it. Truly attesting to the form's immense brutish strength, Acnologia engaged in a head-on physical confrontation with Makarov in his form and easily gained the upper hand. According to Gildarts Clive, despite the amazing physical feats Acnologia performed on Tenrou Island, the Dragon wasn't using the same level of strength as he was during their brief confrontation, that rather, the Black Dragon was toying around with every last one of them. Time Magic: After consuming the Ravines of Time, Acnologia was able to wield Time Magic. He used this power to transport the seven Dragon Slayers into his world within the time dimension. Eternal Flare: Acnologia shoots hundreds of magic projectiles that rain down causing a large scale of destruction. Immense Strength: Acnologia holds tremendous raw strength even in his human form, as showcased when he slew God Serena, the infamous strongest Mage of Ishgar himself and a Shield of Spriggan, with a single bare hand alone, ripping right through his abdomen and killing him in one swipe almost instantly. Immense Speed: While only in his human form, Acnologia has been shown to move at blinding speeds, striking down God Serena before he or his spectating fellow Shields of Spriggan, August and Jacob Lessio, even knew what had happened. Enhanced Smell: Acnologia has an incredible sense of smell, which he shares with other Dragon Slayers. He could instantly tell God Serena was a Dragon Slayer after smelling him from a distance and could tell there were 7 other Dragon Slayers across the whole country Fiore, despite the incredible distance between all of them. Manipulation Immunity: According to Future Rogue, Acnologia is immune to Dragon Supremacy Magic. Immense Magic Power: While only in his human form, Acnologia's Magic Power was said to be absolutely overwhelming to the point of even members of the Ten Wizard Saints and Spriggan 12, even the strongest male, "Magic King" August himself, being awed and sweating at his enormous power. The strongest female member of the Spriggan 12 Irene Belserion even stated that he was more powerful than she initially thought. August even said that Zeref may could only face him with the Fairy Heart's power. Much stronger than initially assumed to be, even after apparently going toe-to-toe with Igneel, the "Fire Dragon King", in combat (although Igneel's power was quickly dwindling due to the years he was sealed), Acnologia is mentioned by Zeref to be still waiting for someone to truly challenge him, implying that he was possibly holding back in his bout with the Fire Dragon King. Additionally, Zeref at one point has stated that Acnologia could rule the world with his power (which he was able to do in Future Rogue's timeline). Key: Human | Dragon '''| '''Human Post Ravines of Time Absorption | Dragon Post Ravines of Time Absorption Gallery File:Tumblr m118oz3sZc1rowilao1 500 (1).gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Cole MacGrath (Infamous) Cole's Profile (Both were at their strongest, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 6